<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby-sitting by Robin_Arrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148136">Baby-sitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow'>Robin_Arrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, OC, cotton/jennifer/judy are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and Dewey are looking for someone to babysit their daughters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby-sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes in this story Cotton and Jennifer are still alive.</p>
<p>Small presentation of my ocs:</p>
<p>Rachel: She's the oldest. Hyperactive and very talkative, she is very social. Her hair are dark, thick and curly, and her eyes are blue. She looks a lot like her mother. Despite her health problems, she has a great zest for life.</p>
<p>Amanda: She's pretty short and doesn't really like talking to people she doesn't know. She is blonde like her Aunt Tatum and also has blue eyes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days had been busy for a few weeks and Gale and Dewey often had to found babysitters for their daughters.<br/>Of course, Sidney was always their first choice. After all, she was like an aunt for the two young children. However, she was unavailable this time around.<br/>The two parents were then chatting in the kitchen about who to choose, while Rachel and Amanda took a nap in the living room.<br/>"Huum ... How about Cotton? He's an idiot but he knows how to take care of children. After all, his son is still alive, better than nothing." Gale offered.<br/>Dewey looked at her skeptically. He knew that the man was not dangerous, despite the beliefs still held by some people, but he had never really sympathized with him.<br/>"I'm not sure, Gale ...<br/>- Fine! Forget, Cotton. But, at least, do you have a better idea ?"<br/>She looked at her husband with her arms crossed as he thought about it.<br/>“Uh .... Jennifer?” Dewey said with great reluctance.<br/>Gale burst out laughing.<br/>"JENNIFER ?! And then you criticize my idea! I want our girls to stay pure, Dewey."<br/>He looked sideways, embarrassed, knowing she was right.<br/>"Okay ... I have an idea but you're not going to like it.<br/>- say ... We don't have much choice anyway.<br/>- Judy.<br/>- Ju ... "<br/>An expression of disapproval appeared on Gale's face.<br/>"Judy ... JUDY !?"<br/>Dewey sighed.<br/>"She's a good person, Gale.<br/>- If you thought that I would leave her with my babies all day, you'd be seriously wrong!<br/>- Yet I'm sure ...<br/>- I like Judy ... "<br/>A small voice interrupted Dewey.<br/>Amanda had just arrived next to her parents.<br/>Her messy blonde hair covered her tired face. She yawned before hugging her teddy bear a little more.<br/>Gale approached her daughter and hugged her.<br/>"You really like her, honey.<br/>- Yeah. "<br/>Amanda then put her thumb in her mouth and snuggled up against her mother.<br/>Dewey looked at them tenderly.<br/>"So ?<br/>- You haven't won yet! Rachel might be on my side.<br/>- For that we would have to ask her first. "<br/>And with these words, they walked into the living room.<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>